1. Technical Field
This invention relates to material handling devices and, more particularly, to a foldable carrying cart for transporting goods.
2. Prior Art
Utility carts are used in a variety of commercial, residential and recreational applications. These utility carts typically include a shelf or base, a pushing handle, and a plurality of wheels or casters attached to the shelf or base. In order to improve the load capacity of conventional utility carts, many of the components are arc welded together, thereby improving strength and durability. The arc welding process is a costly one, requiring skilled labor and several welding steps, including polishing and refinishing, thereby driving up the price of the cart for the consumer.
A second drawback of arc welded utility carts is that they must be shipped assembled or substantially assembled. To reach some markets (e.g., overseas markets), shipping costs are calculated based on the volume of the items shipped. Thus, shipping a cart in its assembled state can become costly and preclude entry in these markets. A foldable cart can be shipped in approximately one-third the volume of a comparable assembled cart. Thus, a foldable cart that could be easily unfolded could open up significant markets where previously assembled carts were not competitively priced.
Another advantage of foldable carts is that they collapse to a size that is easily transported by a user. Thus, a user could collapse a cart, place it in the trunk of a vehicle, and then unload it and use it at a remote location such as a store or shipping and receiving facility. This would eliminate the necessity of trying to find a cart at the remote location or seeking help with loading and unloading. When finished loading or unloading, a user simply folds the cart up and puts it back into the trunk of the vehicle. Upon arrival at home, the cart can then be used to unload any items brought home.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a foldable cart that could be reduced in size for shipping, is easy to unfold by an unskilled user, and maintains the strength and durability of a heavy-duty cart. It would also be advantageous to provide a foldable cart having a simple design and being substantially free of arc welds to provide a more economical utility cart.
Accordingly, a need remains for a foldable carrying cart that is compact, portable and lightweight.